


Hotter Than The Sun

by mantisbelle



Series: Femslash February 2018 [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dirty Jokes, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantisbelle/pseuds/mantisbelle
Summary: There are lot of things about Blood Gulch that are kind of awful. It's always hot and gross, and 90% of the people there suck.The other 10%? In Kai's opinion- that's Tex, and she'salwayshot.





	Hotter Than The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ling_San](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ling_San/gifts).



> For my dear friend the always amazing Ling_San.
> 
> I’ve always liked this pairing, and Kai is always super fun to write so it’s nice to finally get to actually play around with the two of them together and see what happens. Hopefully you all enjoy the story <3

There were a lot of things about Blood Gulch that really sucked. And  _ not  _ in the fun way. 

It was like this: it was hot and  _ always  _ sunny, and it never seemed to rain, but there was absolutely no good to come from that, as ideal as it sounded. Being stuck in armor all day just made things gross and uncomfortable, and the undersuit didn’t breathe quite as easily as it could have. 

Oh, and it had been like,  _ months  _ since Kai had last gotten to sunbathe because Blood Gulch was the universe’s shittiest warzone so being  _ out _ of armor was crazy dangerous. Stupid gross bodysuits, weren’t even sexy like the ones that she’d seen in the movies. 

So yeah, Blood Gulch really sucked.

The last time that she’d tried sunbathing to just relax, because really, Blue team wasn’t all fun and games because Church yelled too much and Caboose got annoying and they always wanted to stick Kai with babysitting duty with Tucker’s weird dog,  and then that never went well. All that Kai had wanted was to enjoy some time to herself for a bit away from weird doctors and Tucker’s dog which he had  _ insisted _ was his kid. The last time she’d tried, she’d ended up with Tucker asking if she’d wanted some Vitamin D and yeah, they’d had fun, but Kai had  _ really  _ just wanted to lie in the sun and enjoy the warmth without being stuck in armor. 

The other times had also sucked, because the Reds were kind of weird and Dex would start yelling at her for walking around in a bikini. 

But there were those rare days where everyone would fuck off for a bit. Her brother would be busy with the Reds doing something super weird, and the guys from Blue Team would leave her alone for a while with the only real order being not to burn anything down. 

And those days? Those days were the closest thing that Kai had ever known to be paradise, and she’d grown up in  _ Hawaii _ . It was a chance for her to grab one of the less itchy blankets that they had at Blue Base (not that it mattered- itchy was all they had) and walk out to whatever the best spot in the canyon would be to relax.    
  
She found a nice spot where it was kind of grassy and immediately laid out her blanket before flopping down onto it and making herself comfortable. She had everything that she could have needed. She had her helmet, so she could totally listen to some good music, which wasn't really a given since Lopez would probably clog up the airwaves being weird or something. Or the Reds wouldn't figure out how to shut up or something. It was going to be worth a shot.    
  
Kai wiggled her way out of her shorts and rooted around in the bag that she'd brought out with her. She had music, she had sunglasses but if she needed it she was pretty sure that she could just use her helmet instead? If she hadn't gone blind from doing any of the things that her and Dex's mom had said she would have, then she probably didn't have  _ that  _ much to worry about.    
  
The last step of her preparation for enjoyment was to slather on some sunscreen.    
  
And with that, Kai had everything that she could have needed to enjoy a day on the beaches. Without any of the water. Or the people.    
  
And damn if she didn't miss seeing people that weren't the Reds and Blues. There wasn't all that much wrong with them, but they got boring after a while. Well, most of them did at least. And nobody was more boring than Dex was. Mostly it was just too much of them just standing around and talking.    
  
There was one person that was never boring though. The only problem that she- Tex, who was quite possibly hotter than the sun and Kai had never even  _ seen  _ her out of armor, was almost never around. And she also got really mean when the two of them had first met, so Kai didn't really know exactly how she felt about Tex that much. She wanted to like her considering that she was super hot, but without Tex around, it was hard.    
  
Kai closed her eyes and did what she could to imagine Tex in a bikini, but she only ended up with the image of her armor in a bikini. Which was like, super disappointing. Not that she couldn’t probably make it work.   
  
She whined and turned so that she was lying on her stomach and reached for her helmet. Kai took a few moments fiddling with the radio in the hopes of getting something halfway decent, but that was a crapshoot.    
  
Just like the way that most of the things in Blood Gulch were.    
  
When nothing good to listen to showed up, Kai tossed her helmet off to the side and just let her chin rest on her crossed arms. She was going to enjoy her day off, even if she had to do it alone.    
  
She let herself rest there though, closing her eyes and basking in the warmth. Kai was almost even about to fall asleep when she heard the sound of someone approaching. Which meant that it was probably Dex, back from wherever he was and hoping that he would be able to ruin her day just like he always did.    
  
"Dex!" Kai all but screeched immediately. "You know that I really don't care that you-"    
  
"I'm not your brother." The person that had decided to join her started. Kai blinked and opened her eyes, picking her head up and looking up at her visitor.    
  
There she was, in the darkest armor that Kai had ever seen and looking super hot, just like always.    
  
Kai must have done something super good in a past life to be able to get such great karma.    
  
"Oh, hey Tex!" She greeted the woman. "I was totally just trying to have some fun. You know that I would totally like it if you would join me. It would make it a little bit more like being on the beaches at home."

Tex looks down at her and she seems like she’s at least a little bit unsure of herself. Kai sits back and stretches, letting her legs out in front of her because she wants to be comfortable at the very least.    
  
“You know that you shouldn’t be out of armor.” Tex says, not moving but standing over Kai and leaving a pillar of shadow over her. “You never know when things are going to happen.”   
  
Kai shrugs and flops back down onto her blanket. "Nothing's going to happen. Everyone's just going to stand around and talk and nothing is going to happen because nothing actually ever happens here."   
  
Tex shrugs and she sits down into the space beside Kai. Kai doesn't exactly want to move over and make some more room because she only has so much blanket to use. The only thing is that she doesn't really actually know how to talk to Tex.    
  
"I wish that I could say that you were wrong." Tex says, wrapping her arms around her knees in the spot where she sat down. All that Kai can wish for is that Tex would get out of her armor for a little bit so that the two of them could talk lady to lady for a bit.    
  
Also so that she could get a better idea of what Tex would look like out of armor. Because that would be really nice. And asking that Church guy had only gotten her screamed at, which Kai hadn't really appreciated. Tucker hadn't been very useful either, and that went double for Caboose.    
  
"So-" Kai starts. She tosses her hair back behind her and looks at Tex more directly now, flashing a wide smile in her direction. "What are you doing here anyways? I figured that you would be off kicking ass like a super hot badass secret agent?"   
  
"I wanted a day off." Tex answers, coolly. "And I didn't want to deal with the boys today."    
  
"Ugh, I know!" Kai replies, letting out a noise of displeasure along with the statement. "I mean, I like guys totally fine but sometimes all that I want is to spend some time with a hot lady instead."    
  
Tex cocks her head to the side, and she seems interested. And if there is going to be anything closer to a green light for Kai, she figures it isn't going to come from Tex. "So what are you even doing out here?" Tex asks. "Because I don't really have any idea."   
  
"Well-" Kai sits up straight and crosses her legs while she gives the area around her its first good look. It really doesn't have anything to offer aside from the shade that was coming off of the cliff walls. There was the grass and her things, but really nothing aside from that. Someday, she was going to get out of Blood Gulch, and she was going to get way better things for her time off. She wasn't going to need to mess around with cliff walls or anything like that. She could just enjoy herself.    
  
Also, she really wanted some good music to listen to. Since Blood Gulch absolutely sucked on that front. Because seriously, how was she supposed to be able to party when all of the music out there sounded like a fork in a garbage disposal?   
  
"So, I wanted a day off away from my brother, and everything else." Kai began to explain. "And I thought it would be a super good day to go to a beach, but we're in a stupid canyon so there isn't any water or anything. And you guys don't even have bottled water so that is out. And I was just really sick of being in that stupid armor all the time, so I wanted to just sunbathe or something. If there were more people around I would have asked someone to play volleyball with me, but there's nobody and everyone that's here is super busy."    
  
"So you're just lying out here in the sun?"   
  
"Uh, yeah, duh- that's what I said." Kai groans. "It's the only way anyone can have any fun around here since everything here sucks."

“Right.” Tex said, and Kai couldn’t help but frown when she realized that Tex really didn’t seem all that into it. “So you’re just going to lay here.”    
  
“Uh, yeah!” Kai replied, blinking and looking up at Tex. She watched Tex, curious whether or not the woman was going to take off her armor or not. The longer that the two of them stayed out there, the less likely that seemed like it was going to be. "You should totally join me. It'll be super hot."    
  
"What?" Tex asked.   
  
"It'll be fun!" Kai laughed a little bit, smiling wide over at Tex. "I mean, come on, we won't have anything to do."    
  
Tex seemed to resign herself to it. "Will you leave me alone about it if I join you?"   
  
"Sure!" Kai answered, feeling more and more excited by the prospect of finally getting some one on one time with Tex. "I bet you'll look super hot in a bikini. I mean like-  _ nuclear  _ hot. Total danger zone."    
  
Tex nodded and got up, taking a moment to look down at Kai before shaking her head and walking off on her own.    
  
Kai did what any sane person would have done and watched as Tex walked away. Super. Hot. Once she got back, then they were going to have an amazing time together. If Kai got her way, then the two of them were really going to be able to have a good beach day. Too bad they didn't have a way to set up a volleyball game. Maybe if she went over to Red Base she'd be able to get a ball from Dex. Netting was a lost cause though, not without anything better to hang it on than Sheila.    
  
It didn't really occur to her that there was a possibility that Tex wouldn't come back at all.    
  
She laid back down on the blanket that she'd brought out for herself. Kai closed her eyes, focused on the warmth of the sun, and waited for Tex to come out again.    
  
Maybe fifteen minutes later, Kai heard the sound of a bundle of something dropping to the ground beside her. Kai jumped and looked over to see that Tex was indeed there, and had brought out a second blanket and a cooler. Which was something that Kai definitely hadn't thought about, but that was super nice of her anyways.    
  
Kai sat up and turned towards Tex, who was lying her blanket out in place.    
  
And yeah, so Tex was already super hot when she was in armor, but that didn't compare to her out of armor.    
  
Really, Kai didn't know what she was supposed to do other than let Tex know that she was super hot. Which she absolutely did because Tex definitely needed to know about that.    
  
"You know-" Kai said, already scooting her way over towards the cooler. She had no idea what sort of things Tex would even bring in a cooler. She pulled it open and began to root around inside. "I don't think that I have ever seen you out of armor."    
  
"I can believe that." Tex responded.    
  
"Yeah, and you are like... way better than I expected. I mean, wow!" Kai found a can of soda and fished it out of the cooler and popped it open before taking a sip. "Your body is-" The can opened with a satisfying noise, and some joke came up in Kai’s mind that died instantly.   
  
"You wanted me to join you, right?" Tex asked, stretching her own blanket onto the grass beside Kai's.   
  
"Uh, yeah." Kai replied, digging a little hole in the dirt so that she could make sure that her drink couldn't get tipped over. "I figured that you and I don't get much one on one lady time, and I mean, I like guys but sometimes I just want to be around another woman!" She grinned over at Tex. "And you're just super cool. I mean, we're both Blues, we're both hot, we're both going to just get to relax here."   
  
Tex seemed a little tense, and Kai didn't know that it was going to matter that much. "I don't really know when the last time I got to relax was."    
  
"Which is why you being out here with me is good!" Kai exclaimed. "We get to have some fun away from the dumb boys, and we don't deal with their stupid plans for a day. And maybe don't get shot at or something."

“Sounds nice.” Tex says, and for the first time that day she lets herself lean back into the blanket and make herself at home. Kai will chalk that one up as a major win in her book, because Tex wanting to relax with  _ her _ was huge. 

Church and Tucker could both suck it. 

Kai flops down onto her blanket though, turning on her side and grinning wide at Tex. “So,” She says, because the two of them should probably talk about something if they’re going to be spending their day together. “What were you gonna do if you didn’t find me?”

“I don’t know.” Tex says, shrugging her shoulders and closing her eyes. “I never really did know what to do with my downtime?”

“Because you were too busy off kicking asses and taking names?”

“Nah,” Tex replies, smirking. “I was always busy dealing with people that were complete pricks?”

“Like Church?”

“Yeah,” Tex answers, a little smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “Like Church.” 

Kai shrugged and decided to charge on with her own topic of conversation. "I always ended up getting stuck with pricks too. I mean, Dex would try to scare them off and he did okay sometimes, but the ones that stuck around? Total jerks."   
  
"Really now?" Tex asked, and she actually seemed a little bit more interested in the conversation than Kai had been anticipating. "Your brother really did that for you?"   
  
"More like he did it for him!" Kai bemoaned how many boyfriends and girlfriends she'd lost in the past over her brother. "He just didn't like knowing that I was a woman."   
  
"I can't even imagine." Tex said, and she was still watching Kai. Kai grinned wide, since if Tex was going to look at her then the least that she could have done was sit up a bit.   
  
Kai reached over for her drink and took a sip from it before putting it back down into the little sandy cupholder that she'd dug for it. She then turned to her bag and opened it up, rooting around inside in search of something that she could use for her and Tex. "Hey, so since you're here-" Kai said, smiling wider when she found what she was looking for. "You know that you're kind of pale. Do you need sunscreen or something?"   
  
Tex seemed to hesitate, almost like she didn't know an answer. She looked down at her own arms, pale as they were. "I figure that I don't." She said, looking back up at Kai. "Considering that I'm a robot and all."    
  
"Yeah, and that by the way-" Kai started, looking down at her own legs where they were stretched out in front of her. She probably didn't need to go applying sunscreen just yet, but if she had Tex there then she was going to go all out if she could. "Super hot. I didn't know if I'd be into it at first, but I think I'm into it. I mean-" She looked Tex in the eyes. "It means you can probably do whatever, right? Oh, do you vibrate?!"

Tex was giving her that weird look that Kai was way too used to. It was the one that people gave her when they were trying super hard to make out what she meant. And that was cool and all, but she'd thought that Tex wouldn't do that. She frowned a little bit and sat back down on her blanket. "I mean, if you wanted to."    
  
"Yeah," Tex says, and she shakes her head. "Is there some reason that you wanted to talk about this?"   
  
"Uh, well-" Kai rolls her eyes. "You're hot. I'm hot. I think that it just makes sense if we were to have some fun, but I get that you're probably-" She shakes her head and pushes the bottle of sunscreen in Tex's hands. "You should use that. Or you should get my back or something. I know that I'm a Cancer, but Dex says that I should use that stuff so that I don't end up with cancer. And I know that I'm pretty flexible, but I can't reach everything, you know?"   
  
Tex sighs and nods, taking the bottle and uncapping it. While that happened, Kai turned her back to Tex and reached back, pulling her long bleached hair out of the way and letting it fall over her shoulder. "I never said that I wouldn't be interested." Tex says, matter of factly as she began to squirt some of the sunscreen into her hand. She rubbed her fingers together and frowned a little bit. Which Kai thought was interesting, but before she could say anything else Tex was rubbing the lotion into the skin. "You are just  _ very  _ forward."    
  
"Yeah, well if you want to get things you have to be assertive!" Kai replies, reaching for her drink and taking a sip from it. It's getting warm. That's no good, but she still has Tex there, and the cooler is still there so maybe it won't be that bad in the end. "You know?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess I do." Tex laughs, working in the lotion a little bit more firmly. Kai let her eyes slip shut and relaxed into Tex's touch. Her fingers were a little bit colder than she would have thought, even with the desert heat and the sunscreen there. The skin's also a little too smooth, where Kai had been expecting some sort of calluses.    
  
It's actually pretty cool, which wasn't what Kai had been expecting to think about when she'd gotten into this.    
  
"I like having someone around here that isn't a pushover." Kai says, smiling as she feels everything sinking closer and closer to just being a massage. "I mean, I like the guys at Blue Base and all, and when I get to hang out with Dex and the Reds it can be cool, but it's too easy to get what I want out of them. You're not like that-"    
  
"Because they're afraid of me." Tex laughed, finally finishing and pulling away. Kai frowned a little bit before looking back over her shoulder. Tex was wiping her hands off on the blanket that she'd brought out with her, and that was about as it was going to get. Kai turned and faced her, grinning wide as ever.    
  
Because really, yeah, Tex was a little bit scary, but that was what made her so cool. Kai liked that she knew that Tex could have totally kicked her ass and everyone else's asses around Blue Base. The thing that made Tex so cool was that no matter what, or how frustrating everyone got, Kai knew that she wouldn't do that. It was just as Tex had said when she'd first arrived.    
  
They were all idiots, but they were  _ her _ idiots. Kai didn't really know if she was part of that because she really didn't think that she was an idiot. She more wanted to know whether Tex considered her one on her idiots.    
  
"Yeah," Kai says, shrugging. "But you know what the cool thing about people that are scary is? You can totally do anything with them, and nobody will ever stop you. And also scary and hot is like... a way thin line. Like crazy blurry."

Tex smirked. “And you think that you like that?”   
  
“Well, yeah!” Kai replied, stretching just a little bit. “I like you a lot, Tex. Why wouldn’t I want to be able to hang out with you?”   
  
Tex nodded. "You know, I didn't know if I would actually like doing this with you."    
  
"Mean."    
  
Surprisingly, Tex cracked a smile at the comment and let out a little laugh. It was probably about one of the best sounds that Tex had ever heard over the course of her entire life. One that she definitely wanted to be able to hear again.    
  
"I thought that one of the first Blue Team briefings you got would have been about how I'm such a rotten bitch." Tex said, rolling her synthetic eyes a little bit over that comment. "I figured that Church wouldn't have missed that."   
  
"Nah," Kai replied, waving the concern away physically. "He just kept talking about how I was supposed to listen to him and how killing teammates is against the rules. Which seemed like it  _ should  _ have been obvious, but if he wanted to get all worried about that then that's on him."    
  
Tex actually looked a little bit surprised. Kai grinned back at her and decided to keep on talking. "And also, if they went on about you being a bitch, then I would have just stopped listening."    
  
"What?" Tex asked, and she looked even more surprised. Kai nodded and got up, draining what was left of her drink before joining Tex on her blanket. She seated herself beside her, and Tex didn't so much as flinch.    
  
"Well, this is something I learned about back before I got here-" Kai began to explain, looking up at the sky and watching the clouds for a second before continuing. "When guys are afraid of a woman, or they're not as good as her, they just start calling her a bitch because they can't do anything to be better. Which is super bullshit, by the way."    
  
Tex nodded, her voice stilted as she began to speak her response. "Somehow I didn't think that you were the type to think like that."    
  
Kai shrugged and laid back down on Tex's blanket. It was way scratchier than hers was, but she didn't care that much since she got to share it with Tex. And well, spending time with a great lady was always high of Kai's to do list.    
  
"Yeah, well, people don't usually get this, but I'm like. Super ambitious. I mean, I joined the  _ military  _ just because I really missed my brother." Kai smiled, and she did feel a pang of sadness over that. "I don't know what I'm gonna do now, but I want to be the one in charge once I figure it out."    
  
"You're really something, Sister."    
  
"Kai."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Kai." She repeated, surprised because this wasn't exactly a conversation that she and Tex have ever had. She hasn't really had it with anyone on Blue team really. "That's my name. Kaikaina. Everyone acting like the only name that matters is my brother's sucks. So. It's Kai."   
  
"Alright then," Tex says, leaning in towards Kai a little bit. "I would be glad to call you Kai."    
  
"Yes!" Kai replied, doing a little fistpump out of the excitement that came from that. "I always love getting to be on a first name basis with someone hot."    
  
"Right." Tex laughs. "Well, I don't mind spending some extra time with you either."    
  
Kai nodded and made herself a little bit more comfortable. She slipped into the space beside Tex a little bit more, and when Tex didn't move away, Kai felt like she was warm and glowing, like the sun.    
  
"I'm here." Kai said, stretching out and looking up to meet Tex's eyes. "And if you ever want to hang out or do something or have some fun, just ask me. I'm always down to have some fun."    
  
"I could probably use a little more fun in my life." Tex said, reaching over and gently patting Kai's knee. Kai grinned wide, and when Tex laid down beside her, she was just more than glad to go ahead and bask in the warmth.    
  
Maybe Blood Gulch didn't completely suck. Some of the people there weren't all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments and criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> [I'm on tumblr. Sometimes stuff happens. I'm always willing to take new prompts and questions there!](http://tyrian-callows.tumblr.com/)


End file.
